1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic image-capturing apparatus for automatically capturing an image of a subject, in particular, an automatic image-capturing apparatus to be worn by a user. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an image display system that is configured to include such an automatic image-capturing apparatus and an information processing apparatus and that automatically displays captured images and to an image display method for use therewith. In addition, the present invention relates to a display control apparatus for performing display control of automatically captured images and to a display control method for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a life-log camera, a camera for recording scenery that is viewed by a user in daily life as image data in such a manner that a camera worn by the user automatically performs periodic image capturing has been proposed. By using such a life-log camera, it is possible to keep his/her activity history and memories as image data.
More specifically, the life-log camera is worn by a user in such a manner that, for example, it is hung from the neck using a neck strap or it is integrally formed with an eyeglass unit. Then, in such a state, image capturing is performed, for example, at intervals of a fixed time period, and captured images are stored.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-282536.